Rider of Araluen
by TraskLargero
Summary: Eragon and co. are transported to the world of Araluen and must struggle to find themselves in the new world and must try to find their way back to Alagaesia.  Will be slow going at first but will pick up the pace as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

((Author's Note: I am in need of an editor. If anyone is interested please let me know))

Prologue:

A cool wind blew up to meet the elven face as sunlight pierced the landscape wiping away the vestiges of the night and signaling the beginning of a new day. Eragon turned away looking back over his shoulder from the hill he had camped on, nearby he could hear the faint snoring of Saphira and beside her lay Arya, cast in the warm glow of the rising sun. In front of him stood a city, its glory diminished by pillars of smoke rising into the sky forming together as they drifted along blown by the wind to be carried away and to disperse.

The Varden had captured the city, they had won the battle for Feinster and now the war with the empire was beginning and as Eragon turned away from the city, he felt the weight of his destiny bearing down on him. This was the thrust that would determine the course of history. It wouldn't be long now before he stood before the black throne of the Empire, brisingr blazing in his hand as he would fight for the Varden, for the legacy of the riders, for the dragons and their _Eldunarí, _and for all of the people of Alagaesia to finally be free of the tyrant Galbatorix.

Behind him, he heard Saphira rise up to her feet, awoken by the rays of dawn and soon felt her standing next to him. _So long as we are together in this, let all of the Empire fear us._ Her voice came over their body assuring him.

Eragon nodded his agreement. He moved to turn once again and felt the white light swirling around him, engulfing him in its iridescent glow. The images faded as it felt as though he was passing the leagues and suddenly images began to solidify once more.

Eragon found himself in a grand hallway. Above him he could see a vaulted ceiling supported by pillars of stone as big around as a horse. The sheer size of the place forced his breath away in awe. Before him two doors at least 50 feet tall stood impassible before him. Around him were the people he trusted more than any in Alagaesia. He moved forward towards the doors feeling Saphira padding along one side of him with Roran and Arya guarding his other. On the door, as he came closer he noticed large letters which he recognized as the ancient language. "The vault of souls." He whispered aloud reading the runes and then pain ripped through him blinding him as the images faded once more and he was no longer aware of the world around him as if he had passed from it leaving the dreamworld behind.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Lost<p>

It was the pain which had brought Eragon to consciousness. He was vaguely aware of a cushion underneath his body and a light rag on his forehead. He rose up slowly groaning as his body protested the movement. He opened his eyes slowly allowing them to adjust to the light streaming through the window nearby. "You shouldn't try to sit up yet." A female voice reached his ears and he turned to face the girl. She was young, Eragon guessed, no older than 18 and had shoulder length brown hair. Eragon studied her for a moment not recognizing her. She moved over to his side and placed gentle hands on his shoulders guiding him back down.

"Who are you?" He asked as he was pushed back down onto the sheets. He was surprised when she gave him a questioning look as if she didn't understand him. It took him a moment before he realized he had spoken in the ancient language. "Who are you?" he repeated.

"I am called Glenys, sir." She said bowing slightly to him. "Please, remain there while I go call for the doctor." She said and with that statement she turned and headed out of the room.

Eragon waited for a second to make sure she was really gone and once again moved to rise up. His ribs screamed out in pain and caused him to flinch with the recognized pain of a broken rib. He growled a bit and closed his eyes as the words formed on his lips. He felt the energy leaving him and soon the pain faded and he moved to stand up taking stock of his injuries. He was a little sore, but the ribs had been the only thing broken. It was then he was aware of a buzzing sensation in his head and he reached out touching the familiar presence of Saphira. _Saphira?_

Eragon gathered the sheets around him, covering his modesty while he fumbled around looking for his clothes. _I am here, Little one._ The response was almost immediate and familiar.

_Where is here?_ He asked through their link as he saw his belongings and would move to begin getting dressed.

_I don't know, I have never seen a place like this before._

Before Eragon could respond the door opened behind him and the girl from before walked in followed by an older man. He turned looking at them for a moment and could tell the looks of surprise that he was able to stand there.

"Sir!" Glenys said shocked. "How are you standing with those ribs?" she managed to force out and Eragon paused before showing them to her. "They are fine."

"I think I will be the judge of that." The man said and moved forward. Eragon would let him take a look over touching them with practiced hands before turning on to inspect the rest of Eragon before he pulled back shaking his head. "I've never seen such a thing. You are completely fine, while just a short while ago you were injured."

"Where am I?" He asked trying to change the subject. The man though seemed to be focused on where his injuries had been and took a moment to respond.

"Castle Redmont." The man replied.

"How did I get here?" Eragon asked wracking his brain trying to remember the map of Alagaesia. _Saphira, do you know of a Castle Redmont?_ He asked

_No, it was not on any of the maps that Oromis showed us._ Came the muted and confused reply

"Pardon me sir, but if you are no longer injured I believe that Baron Arald wishes to have a word with you."

Eragon considered the statement for a moment then nodded his acquiescence. _At the very least we can find out more of where we are._

_Aye, but be careful, Eragon._

Eragon was about to respond when the girl motioned for him to follow and he would move to step in line with her. They proceeded down a hallway heading away from the room he'd been in. His eyes scanned the stone walls of the castle almost passively.

Glenys led him through an antechamber which Eragon observed was decorated pleasantly with fine tapestries hanging down the walls. He could hear the crackling of a fire nearby and his eyes settled on the ornately carved fireplace before he was snapped to a door by which Glenys stood. She had apparently knocked on the door and he'd heard her say a few words to someone inside. "He will see you now." She said curtseying to Eragon before turning to leave.

Eragon watched her go before moving towards the door. He readied himself reaching for the magic once again before moving to push the door open. Inside were a pair of men, each broad shouldered but one seemed to be a bit overweight, perhaps from too many banquets Eragon guessed to himself. The pair studied him intently as he waited for a response his eyes were drawn to a sword resting on the table in front of them. He started to say its name and paused a moment. The overweight man seemed to notice his attention.

"Yes, it is a fine sword we found with you." He said grabbing its hilt and removing the blade from its' sheath. "I have never seen anything quite like it." He observed looking at the blade's sapphire hue before moving to return Brisingr to its sheath.

"It was crafted for me specifically." Eragon replied simply.

The baron nodded. "Yes, I doubt this quality could be mass produced or in a manner which would make it possible for more than a handful to exist. However, the sword is just one of many questions we have for you." The man said motioning for Eragon to have a seat in a vacant chair.

Eragon paused reaching out with his mind touching both of the men in front of him. There were two things he could sense from them, one was a curiosity with him and the other a worry. Convinced they weren't going to harm him, for now, Eragon moved to take the pro-offered chair. "Perhaps then, we can reach an agreement. You answer my questions and I answer yours." He proposed.

The baron seemed to consider it for a moment. "Agreed, so long as your questions do not pose a risk to me," he motioned to the other man there. "to Sir Rodney, or to the kingdom." He replied simply.

"Aye, and I will refuse to answer certain questions as well if I feel they pose a risk to those I have a promise to protect." He said simply and the Baron nodded as if the terms were acceptable.

"First off, where am I? I have no memory of how I came to be here in fact the last thing I can recall is leaving the city of Feinster."

"Feinster?" The baron asked glancing out of the corner of his eye to the man standing next to him who just shrugged. "Well to your question, you are in Castle Redmont which serves as the center of Redmont Fief. On a broader scale, we are part of the kingdom of Araluen."

"Araluen?" Eragon asked shifting in his chair. "I can't say I've heard of it." He admitted.

"And yet you come at a most suspicious time." Another voice reached his ears and he jumped looking into the shadow where it had come from. As if appearing from the shadows a man stepped forward. He was wearing a mottled green cloak with a longbow strapped around his back. "Just who are you exactly?"

Eragon paused before answering. "Eragon." He replied.

"If you pardon my asking," the baron spoke again. "but what are you. You don't appear like any human I have ever known."

Eragon paused before answering. "I am human." He answered but then added. "I was changed by a magic, that even I don't fully understand how it happened, it just did." He finished avoiding the mentions of the elves and the dragons.

The broad-shouldered man would be the next to speak. "Changed how exactly? And why are you here now before we are marching off to war?"

The statement surprised Eragon, suddenly things were becoming clearer in his mind. "I don't know how I got here. I don't even really know where here is." He insisted. "And all I want to know is how to get back to Alagaesia."

The baron paused. "Alagaesia? The land you are from?" He asked.

"Yes." Eragon replied simply. He moved to take a pen and quill from the desk and drew a crude outline of the map Oromis had showed him, naming the major cities in the Empire. He even took the time to point out Carvahall incase a name could spur a memory within them.

"Halt, take a look at this do you recognize any of the landscapes?" the baron asked and the cloaked man stepped forward examining the map.

"No. I have not heard of any of these places, nor do I recognize the mountain ranges or this desert. Everything on this map is not of Araluen or any of our neighbors."

"I will ask a blunt question of you then." The baron said and glanced at Halt. "Halt here will be able to know if you lie. What do you know of Gorlan and Morgarath?" He asked. The names were unfamiliar to Eragon who was shaking his head a bit.

"Nothing." He said honestly his heart having sunk. The man had been honest when he had said that the map was completely unfamiliar with him. Even though it hadn't been said in the ancient language the cloaked man named halt had no idea where Alagaesia was.

"There is one more we need to know of you. Several people have spotted a large beast in the area and I have seen tracks like none I have ever seen. They began occurring shortly after you arrived here. Do you know anything about this creature?"

Eragon's immediate thoughts went to Saphira who told him that while she had been careful, the area wasn't unpopulated and she thought that she had been seen a couple of times though only glancing. He shook his head though feeling the eyes upon him. "No."

"You're lying." The cloaked man said observantly and Eragon's heart sank.

* * *

><p>"You look like a man who can take care of yourself." The gruff voice belonged to a tall man clad in armor. Roran looked up to see him, he studied the warrior for a moment before letting out a grunt in reply. The man seeming to be slightly annoyed at the remark decided to take a seat opposite Roran. "How would you like to earn some coin?"<p>

Roran lifted his eyes for a moment glaring into the man. He had the air of a grizzled soldier, the same as Roran now realized that he carried. The pair of them had both killed men, both of them had fought in battles, their weapons stained with blood. "I am not some sword for hire." He said simply.

The other man seemed to consider him. "I come on behalf of Morgarath, he seeks the best to come fight for him as he invades Araluen."

Roran shifted a bit settling a gaze on the man. "I told you I am not a sword for hire. I am just a traveler trying to find his way back home."

"Then perhaps, the fact Morgarath is a powerful magician would be of interest to you. Fight for him and he may be willing to help you."

Roran paused for a moment. A magician, without Eragon around it may be his best bet to finding his way back. "Very well, but if he turns out to be nothing more than a charlatan.." He left it there to leave it to the man's imagination.

The man smiled wickedly. Roran knew that he was planning a fate for him as well. It was going to be an uneasy alliance, but, perhaps, a necessary one.

* * *

><p>Eragon looked at the cloaked man for a moment and quickly thought of the words he could say to hide Saphira from them. "You're right. I do know what it is, but for reasons which are my own, I can not reveal what it is." He said quickly. "Rest assured however, that it will not harm you or any person without due cause."<p>

Halt seemed to consider him. "That," he began, "is not good enough. We can't just take the word of a stranger, who arrives as our forces are preparing for war. "

"Is there nothing I can do to persuade you that I mean no harm?" he asked.

"You could begin by revealing this monster in our territory."

Eragon sighed a bit and then conferred with Saphira. "Very well, but on the condition that we meet somewhere, that we will not cause panic, and that I receive your vows in the ancient language that you will not reveal her without permission."

"Ancient language?" the baron asked. "And why should we agree to these terms? You could very well be luring us into a trap. It would not be beyond Morgarath to attempt to have us assassinated here. He has already tried to assassinate Halt."

Eragon felt taken aback by the questions. He was reminded of the times he'd spent with Brom and the earliest lessons he'd received. "The ancient language is the language of an old and wise race. The language is a method of describing everything, not by simple words but by actual names. Everything within the language has a name that describes things to their depths. Also, while speaking the ancient language it is impossible to lie." He said echoing Brom's words. "As such, any oath taken in the ancient language is considered binding. I would tell you the words to say before revealing what you want."

"I find it hard to believe that it is impossible to lie while speaking a language." Sir Rodney said disbelieving.

"As did I." Eragon admitted. "Do we have an agreement?"

"Aye we do." The baron said resigned. "But we must make one exception to this agreement. I do not feel comfortable withholding out potentially valuable information from the King of Araluen."

"And Crawley." Halt added to which the Baron nodded.

"There are people above us, that we cannot withhold information from." The baron explained.

"Very well." Eragon said. "If you must report to them then and only then. I trust you will understand my need for secrecy."

"There is still one question you did not answer. How do we know this isn't a trap?" Halt asked.

"You don't." Eragon answered honestly. Then he began to speak in another language before stopping and then said. "I promise that no harm will come to you unless in self defense. I promise that there is no treachery in this meeting." He said as if he was translating then spoke again. "I know you do not believe me that one can not lie in that language but, that is the best assurance that I can offer you."

"There is one more. Allow two more to accompany us. Halt's apprentice Will and a battle school student, Horace. " Baron Arald said and Eragon nodded.

"If they must."

* * *

><p>Will pulled Tug in beside Halt and Abelard quietly removing his bow and an arrow to rest it across his lap as Halt had done. He had never seen his teacher this agitated and knew that the person who sat in front of him was likely the reason why. The man whose features were covered by a borrowed cloak sat between Sir Rodney and Horace each looking apprehensive and alert for any sign of treachery. Behind Will, he could hear the loud hooves of the Baron's horse as the group moved out from under the portcullis of Castle Redmont and out into the village.<p>

It was a quiet day as the group made their way through the village silently. No one spoke as everyone was focused on following the stranger and being alert for any sign of an ambush. It was his and Halt's job, he knew, to offer the first warning. Will's hand slid along Tug's neck for a moment reassuring his horse.

It only took a few minutes but soon the group had left the village and was now plodding through the forest. Will found himself watching the stranger for any strange movements but saw none and so glanced around the forest.

The small group traveled for an hour before they ventured off of the road and the stranger dismounted and moved to lead the horses into the forest by foot. Will and Halt wouldn't dismount as both horses were sure footed and wouldn't have any trouble navigating the woods. Horace and Sir Rodney would both have to dismount as would the baron. Will and Halt took up new positions at the sides of the group which ventured in, that way it would be easy for them to raise their bows and get the arrows off quickly.

Travelling was made slower by the fact that they were on foot but Will guessed they were still making decent time since they weren't going far. As soon as Will thought it the group entered into a large clearing and the stranger moved to tie his horse to a tree and instructed the others to do the same. Will and Halt would remain mounted despite what the stranger said.

"Now I will have your oaths." Eragon said as he moved to pull off the cloak and tossed it on the back of his horse. Will was surprised at the boy's features and apparent youth. He was no older than him but something about him told Will that he was extremely dangerous. The others had noticed the same thing perhaps that was why the Baron and Halt had gone to such measures.

The stranger coached them through the pronunciations telling them what each word meant and then as soon as they had all completed the phrase he seemed to take a step back and cocked his head a bit to the side.

_Thud_. It was a single concussion of wind that seemed to press down on the group as if some great force had pushed the weight of the sky down on them. Everything seemed to sit still for a few seconds before another blast hit the group. _Thud._ Will noticed as the birds in the trees took off flying away as fast as they could. Across the clearing several deer stopped in their tracks then bounded off into the forest. _Thud._ This time it was a deep, almost internal drum that nearly forced Will to his knees. His eyes fell on the stranger and he absently fiddled with his bow string ready to pull and release. _Thud._ It came again and now it was followed by a roar, deafening in its intensity and as Will forced himself to look up, he found it was no longer necessary.

The horses, even Tug and Abelard, began to snort loudly in terror and all but the ranger's mounts began to tug on the ropes that bound them to the trees as a creature massive and terrifying dropped out of the sky landing behind the stranger. The first thing Will noticed was the sapphire colored scales which reflected the sunlight as bright as a pile of gold and jewels would. His eyes studied the creature as panic seemed to settle itself deep in his stomach. Its teeth and claws were like swords, sharp and deadly and looked as though they could rip through steel as if it were paper. Then the stranger spoke again removing a glove on his hand and held it up for them.

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer, and this is Saphira."


	2. Chapter 2

((Author Note: I still need an Editor if anyone is interested please let me know. Also I know it follows Ranger's Apprentice: The Burning Bridge in places, but I hope you enjoy it and hope that you will leave comments or constructive criticism. Enjoy and I hope you continue reading. Atra esterní ono thelduin. Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr. Un du evarínya ono varda. ))

Chapter 2: Messages

Will watched silently as Halt crouched down and traced his finger over a foot print. The older ranger was silent as he moved and Will moved to follow along, neither of the rangers making a sound as they moved. Will eyed the print as well and noticed how fresh it was and he frowned nocking an arrow on his already strung bow.

"Halt?" He asked softly causing his mentor to look over at him and watched as the man silently lifted a finger to his lips to order Will to remain silent.

A piercing scream rang through the forced and the two rangers took off at a near on full sprint. Will gripped his bow as he ran through the woods and slid in behind a tree next to the one halt had stopped behind. In the woods ahead, Will peered around spotting a group of Wargals with a human body beneath their feet.

Will caught Halts eye and the ranger moved with practiced precision nocking an arrow and drawing the string to full length as he spun around the tree and released killing a wargal. Will moved with his mentor firing his own arrow as soon as he cleared the tree. The results were immediate, a pair of Wargals dropped to the ground, never to rise again and the remaining Wargals turned towards their attackers.

Another Wargal fell as Halt fired again and the group overcame their momentary surprise and charged. Will loosed an arrow towards one of the two charging him but it missed by a hairs width to the right and he hurried to nock another arrow.

Will caught Halt firing his next arrow and saw another Wargal fall out of the corner of his eye and focused again on aiming at his target and released his second arrow and likely his last before the two were on him. Again panicked by the sight of the wargal charging him he missed and the arrow soared wide and the wargal sneered at him triumphant as it raised its sword to strike at him. He recoiled moving back a couple of steps before tripping over a tree leaf. He watched as if things were in slow motion the wargal prepaired to dive on him with his sword tip while his friend seemed more than willing to join him a split second later. Will felt his legs pushing against the ground pushing to get away when an arrow flew into the neck of his first assailant dropping him to the ground lifeless.

He sighed relieved and scrambled up to his feet just as the remaining wargal reached him. With nothing else to do, Will dropped his bow and drew his large saxe knife before diving at the wargal driving the blade into its chest as he did. He watched as the final wargal dropped to the ground and moved to kneel and begin cleaning his knife on the grass as Halt approached him.

"Are you hurt?" Halt asked as he put his bow back into its normal place. Will shook his head and watched as Halt nodded and moved toward the body.

"I'm sorry Halt." Will said as he moved along with his mentor with a sinking feeling. He had missed not once but twice and both times and critical moments. He was only able to make the apology because Halt had saved his life by killing the first wargal.

"There is nothing to apologize for Will." Halt said softly in his usual calm tone. "This was your first time fighting wargals, especially having them charge at you. Panic is a normal reaction, but now that you have faced it once you should be able to avoid panicking in the future." Halt explained as he knelt by the body the wargals had surrounded and began to examine it.

"So many strange things going on Halt…" Will began as he moved to help Halt examining the area and looking to gather the man's dropped back. "do you think these Wargals have anything to do with.."

He had stopped because he saw Halt shaking his head. "I don't. Eragon, if that is really his name," Halt paused for a second as he turned the man's face to look at it letting out a soft whistle of surprise. "had a chance to eliminate all of us including the baron yet didn't. His true goal may be higher but I doubt it. I believe him I think."

"What is it?" Will asked changing the subject noticing Halt's reaction to the body.

"Dirk Reacher," he said, half to himself. "He's the last person I would have expected to see here."

"You know him?" Will asked his insatiable curiosity getting the better of his caution over the rider.

"I chased him out of the kingdom several years ago. He's a coward and a murderer. After deserting the army I suspect he found a place in Morgarath's army. Question is though, what is he doing here?" Halt asked more to himself.

"Maybe he was on a mission for Margarath?" Will proposed. "Or running away."

Halt scratched his beard for a moment considering the possibilities. "It is unlikely that he was on a mission for Morgarath as the Wargals were chasing him and why would they do that if he was on a mission for Morgarath. No the latter is more likely." Halt said. "He's a coward and likely wouldn't want to stand and fight against Araluen even for Morgarath. But," Halt continued. "He was banned from Araluen and in order for him to make it back through he'd have to have something to offer."

Will watched Halt for a moment and handed the pack over to the older ranger when he reached for it. Halt opened the bag up and dumped the contents onto the ground unceremoniously. He rummaged through it for a second before unfurling a piece of paper and one eyebrow rose slightly. After a year with the ranger, Will knew that was basically the ranger's version of a shout of astonishment. Will paused and watched the ranger quietly but didn't interrupt holding his curiosity at bay if only barely.

Halt finished reading a moment later and furled up the parchment tucking it away then looked at Will seeing the question already forming on the boys lips.

"Is it important?" Will asked.

"Oh, you could say so." Halt answered. "We appear to have stumbled onto Morgarath's battle plans for the coming war. We should probably get these to back to Redmont." And with that the two rangers took off into the woods.

Far away from the pair unfriendly eyes watched as the two did exactly as planned. After a few minutes the person behind them moved and the descended and turned to head back to the cliffs. It was time to report to Morgarath that his plan had been successful.

Tristan stifled a yawn and adjusted his spear. Across from him the other guard glared for a moment. "If you are so tired, you should not be guarding the entrance to the throne room." He hissed and Tristan shrugged.

"Not really tired. It's just nothing to do here." He whispered back across the doorway. A disturbance though caught his eye and he moved to cross his spear in front of the door which his partner, catching it as well did the same. Down the hall came bustling two people and at the appearance of the first they raised their spears right away. Lady Pauline from Redmont was hurrying towards them along with a younger girl who was just struggling to keep up with the seasoned diplomat.

Outside the throne room they paused. "I need to see the king right away, could you announce me please." Tristan nodded uttering an affirmative before moving to the door and pushing it open. "Announcing Lady Pauline from Redmont to see King Duncan." He called out and motioned the woman on in. She nodded and moved forward.

"Lady Pauline it is good to see you." A man to the right of the king said pleasantly.

"And you as well Lord Anthony." She replied and curtsied to both the king and him as did Alyss. "Let me introduce my new protégé Alyss." She said motioning to the girl absently then spoke to the king. "Your majesty, I bring an urgent message from Baron Arald. He told me that it was of the greatest importance that I give to you and you alone." She said fervently.

"Baron Arald has never been one to mince words or create false alarm. Very well then everyone but Lady Pauline, Alyss and Lord Anthony is ordered to leave the hall." He said motioning all the guards and servants as well as the other dignitaries which were in the court to leave. "Anthony has my full confidence and as chief advisor he should be here for whatever this may be."

Lady Pauline curtsied again. "Baron Arald needs you and Crawley to come to Redmont immediately." She said presenting a sealed parchment to Anthony who would then present it to the king.

"For what reason?" The king demanded as he unfurled the parchment and began to read over the writing. After a few minutes he would pass it to Anthony. "What could possibly be so important that I am dragged away from my castle along with the head of my Ranger Corp while the whole of the country prepares for war?" He asked.

Lady Pauline paused for a moment. "I don't even know your majesty. All I can tell you is that after going into the woods with a strange person who appeared in the middle of our courtyard, he immediately came back and sent this message." She paused for a moment and then reached into her dress and held out something else which the king took directly not waiting for Anthony to grab it. "Halt was with him and sent that in agreement that it was necessary you should come in person."

The king looked over at Anthony for a moment. "Anthony send for Crawley at once, we'll see what he makes of all this."

"Your majesty, if I may inquire what was in that letter?" Lady Pauline asked.

"Nothing that made much sense, he requested my presence and only gave vague hints that this war could end quicker but they needed me to negotiate."

A few minutes of silence passed before Anthony returned trailed by a man covered in a green cloak. "You sent for me, your majesty?" He asked seemingly perplexed as Anthony grabbed the letter and passed it to him.

"I did. Halt and Baron Arald have requested our presence in Redmont immediately." Duncan informed him.

"Now of all times?" Crawley asked incredulously. "And what is the meaning of this letter? War will end quicker, need the king to negotiate. It makes no sense."

"I suspect, that it won't unless.." He stopped because Crawley was already finishing his statement.

"We go to Redmont." Crawley agreed nodding.

The sound of metal slapping metal rang through the courtyard as Eragon let Brisingr rest on the shoulder of yet another of the battle school students.

"You lose." Eragon said with a soft smile through the open visor and the student nodded and lowered his sword toward the ground before stepping back from Eragon.

Eragon smiled softly as another student, a large boy stepped up in front of Eragon and the two shook hands for an honorable duel. Eragon, having little else to do, had agreed to help instruct some of the students in the finer points of swordsmanship after having given a demonstration with Brisingr earlier to the Baron and his battle master.

The pair had been amazed by both his skill with the sword as well as his speed, flexibility, strength and stamina all of which were beyond that of a normal human. They had asked him to spar with the students, hoping to give them all a bit more experience against someone as skilled as Eragon. He had agreed and now he found himself about to duel the tenth match today. The boy Eragon faced was the same one that followed him to the clearing to meet Saphira and he could tell from the pause that the boy seemed genuinely wary of him.

"Don't worry, this isn't to the death and she will not interfere." He promised and the boy nodded a bit and settled into his fighting pose.

The two swords met halfway between the two warriors and the duel began in earnest each side attacking, parrying and counter-attacking their opponent. Eragon mused as the fight rang on that the boy was perhaps the most skilled at this school.

Horace clenched his teeth together as he flowed through the attacks he had been taught here, each combo though was deflected with apparent ease by Eragon. His sword always seemed to be in the right spot to make a parry and then would seem to attack from every side. It wore on Horace to fight as hard as he was and with a sinking feeling he noticed Eragon was barely sweating. _He's toying with me._ He realized and then jumped back letting Eragon's blade pass harmlessly through the air.

"Please, stop holding back." Horace requested and noticed the look of surprise on Eragon's face. "If I am going to improve then I am going to have to face opponents above my level." Eragon nodded in reply and then came at him with a speed that seemed almost inhuman. Horace barely had time to raise his sword in defense as the first attack rained down. His arm shook with the impact and his sword was nearly jarred from his hand.

He fell back step after step feeling each attack raining down on his sword. A moment later he moved his sword to parry another blow when he felt the sword ripped from his hand with the force of the blow and sent away dozens of feet. He turned to watch it fly off and when he turned back to his opponent he froze seeing the blue blade held centimeters from his neck.

"You fought well." Eragon said lowering his sword and moved to sheath it as Sir Rodney appeared at the other end of the courtyard.

Horace nodded a thanks and was about to move to retrieve his sword when he felt Eragon stop him. "If you want to spar again sometime, just let me know." He said softly and Horace nodded knowing that he would have to keep sparring with Eragon but as of right now he was just shocked how easily he had been beaten. He'd never before faced an opponent who could beat him so easily and he suspected there were very few like him.

It was close to midnight when the group of riders arrived outside of the small cottage below Castle Redmont and one of the group dismounted hearing his horse reply to a nickering as he approached the front door. Silently the rider raised a hand to knock but he caught a flicker of movement behind the curtain of the window and the door slid open revealing Halt who seemed to be non-surprised to see the rider.

"Gilan." He said betraying no amount of surprise in his voice. "What are you doing here?" He asked glancing past the ranger to the group behind him.

The younger ranger peered at his former mentor for a moment an air of disbelief settling over him. "How do you do it, Halt?" He asked. "How could you possibly know that it was me arriving in the middle of the night, before you'd even opened the door?"

Halt shrugged and gazed past Gilan to the other riders and motioned Gilan and by extension the others inside. The group dismounted and moved toward the door as Halt headed over to the fireplace and began warming a pot of water. "I heard your horse some minutes ago and when I heard Abelard call out a greeting I knew it had to be a ranger horse."

"That narrows it down to about 50 people didn't it?" He asked and paused as Halt cocked his head to one side with a pitying look.

"Gilan, I must have heard you stumbling up that front step a thousand times when you were studying with me," he said. "Give me credit for recognizing that sound once more."

Gilan laughed a bit at Halt's revelation and held his hands up in a defeat as footsteps sounded behind him, the rest of the group was making its way into the house. On the other side Will came into the room playing casual as he said. "Evening, Gilan. What brings you here?"

Gilan looked between the groups for a moment. "Isn't anyone surprised when I turn up in the middle of the night?" he asked to no particular person.

Halt ignoring him looked past him to another rider who was also wearing a green cloak. "I was expecting you Crawley, am I to assume then that his.."

Halt paused as the man raised a hand and pulled back his hood. Will blinked surprised as he saw Crawley standing there. "No Halt, King Duncan wasn't able to make it away from his preparations but I assume you know.." he began motioning to the man next to him. "Lord Anthony.

The group of men gathered around the table as Will poured cups of coffee. It was a small cottage, made all the more so by the five men which crowded around the table in the living room. As soon as he was finished pouring the coffee he moved to take a seat only to have Halt stop him. "You should go and fetch Eragon, the baron, and Sir Rodney." Halt instructed him and Will knew not to protest but would mumble something about wanting to hear the important meeting before heading off quickly.

As soon as Will was gone and Halt heard the light footsteps of Tug, he looked at Crowley. "He will make a fine Ranger." Halt said absently.

"He didn't seem as energetic as he usually is." Gilan observed. "Is something wrong? He continued looking at Halt to see if he would get any answers from the older ranger. As he watched he could see Halt let out a soft sigh.

"I'm worried about him." Halt admitted which surprised Gilan.

"What's the problem?"

"He had a bad time of it when we ran into those Wargals last week," Halt explained. "He thinks he's lost his nerve?"

"Has he?" Crowley interjected.

Halt shook his head decisively. "No, of course not. He's got more courage than most grown men. But when the Wargals charged us, he rushed his shot and missed."

Crowley nodded as if that explained it. "Understandable for one of his age."

"He didn't run did he, Halt?" Gilan asked.

"No, he even managed to get a second shot off but then he fell back which gave me time to kill the wargal. He even managed to kill a second wargal with his Saxe knife."

"He has a good master," Gilan said and Halt nodded.

"Well then we might have something just up his alley." Crowley said.

Halt lifted an eyebrow curiously. "I was wondering when you were going to get around as to why you brought Gilan along."

Crowley laughed. "Well, the king has a mission in mind for Gilan and now it is just a matter of filling in the numbers."

Halt nodded a bit as Gilan handed him a written dispatch. Halt unfurled it and read it quickly nodding as if he'd expected as much. "So you're taking dispatches to King Swyddned of the Celts," he said calmly. "I assume you're invoking the mutual defense treaty that Duncan signed with him some years ago?"

Gilan nodded. "The king feels we're going to need all the troops we can muster."

Halt nodded and glanced at Crowley and then to Lord Anthony. "Well, I can't fault his logic but we have stumbled upon a potential ally which could by themselves turn the very tide of battle, if not win it outright. However," he trailed off opening his hands in a questioning gesture to Gilan as if why he was here if he was just dispatching a message to the Celts.

Gilan nodded understanding the unspoken question. "It's an official envoy to Celtica." He laid stress on the last word and suddenly Halt nodded that he understood.

"Of course," he said glancing to Crowley. "The old Celtic tradition." He noticed the other two rangers nodding as well as Lord Anthony.

"About this ally though, Halt." Crowley began but saw Halt raise a hand to stop him.

"I would rather not discuss it until they arrived. It will make things much easier to understand." Halt said.

"If I may ask, why did you need the king to come and negotiate, surely no mercenary is worth his majesty's attention." Lord Anthony asked.

"Because, for one this person is not a mercenary, and for another in order for them to work with us, he wants considerable resources and aid." Halt replied. "Of a nature Baron Arald was unable to agree upon."

"By the gods Halt, who is it? The way this sounds is if you want us to sign a deal with the devil."

Halt smiled to himself almost musing at the question. "It is not that bad, but possibly, that isn't far off."


	3. Chapter 3

((Authors note: Thank you for reading this far, and I hope you have enjoyed and that you enjoy this chapter. May your swords stay sharp.))

Chapter 3: Negotiations

The stone walls seemed to rise up as if acclaiming to the heavens themselves. They were massive and lead up to support a soaring, vaulted roof which gave the appearance of the two almost not being connected. Roran had seen grandeur before, Teirm had been a testament to it, and Surda in many places certainly didn't need for supplies, but here in Morgarath's hall was a new level of opulence the likes of which he would expect only of Galbatorix. _Just who have I agreed to help?_ He wondered to himself as he stood shoulder to shoulder with a line of men, upon inspection he would expect them to be much shorter as they were armored in much the same way as he had seen the dwarves at the battle of the burning planes but they were men and the armor was definitely not of dwarven make.

He unconsciously let his hand settle on his hammer for a moment, it was a comfort to have it by his side. He watched as a man paced in front of the aligned group seeming to inspect them, Morgarath, he thought. As the man passed by Roran, he instinctively shielded his minds, focusing on the thoughts of Katrina whom he had been worried about finding when he returned to the Varden, whenever that was going to be.

The man spoke to who Roran guessed was the leader of the men and the two seemed to come to an agreement. Since he was a lone soldier he would be at the end. "And what of you? What is your payment?" The man asked when he reached Roran.

"All I want is to find my cousin, Eragon, and to return home. I was told that you had powerful magics so that would be my request. For you to use your power to help me return home." Roran said and his words seemed to surprise Morgarath for a moment who then seemed to nod.

"Very well. If you serve me well enough then I will help you find you way home, but if you fail me then I will kill you." The statement was matter-of-factly said and Roran just nodded grimly, he had expected as much. This was not Alagaesia nor was this the Varden where he would be given some leeway considering that his cousin was the last free dragon rider. Here he would have to earn his own spot and fight his way to the top of the army. _Katrina,_ he thought, _give me strength._

Halt shifted in front of the fireplace refilling the pot with a new batch of water which he then would set over the fire stirring the ashes with a poker to give the fire within some heat before he returned to his seat at the table. The men at the table had fallen deathly silent, as if one of them were on their death bed and no one wanted to voice the truth. Gilan was the first to recover and was the first to utter what they were thinking.

"Halt, I apologize but this is a little much to get around my head. A dragon? Here in Araluen?" He asked incredulously. "I thought they were just a myth."

Halt shook his head. "That's the problem Gilan, you thought. This dragon, for that is the only word I can think of to accurately describe it, is as real as you or I."

"How do we know this Eragon can be trusted? From what you've told us he could just as easily turn against us and fight for Morgarath." Lord Anthony interjected. "I understand why you want him on our side Halt, but should we not act to ensure that he does not side with Morgarath?"

Halt chuckled a bit. "You're very welcome to try Lord Anthony, but I seriously doubt it would so much as cause him to break a sweat if he decided to kill every one of us." Halt said darkly. "No, our best bet will be to try and ally ourselves with him, because I doubt he would be open to swearing oaths of fealty."

Crawley was about to join in when a knock rang at the door and Will walked into the small cottage leading another group of men into the small living room. At once the rangers and lord Anthony rose to greet the Baron, who appeared to be still just shaking off fatigue at having just been roused and pulled out of bed for this. They would then turn to Sir Rodney a round of handshakes and a few jokes passing between the group before as one they turned to face the last person.

Eragon stepped forward and Halt rose an eyebrow slightly. The boy, it seemed, had managed to change his appearance to seem as a human though Halt thought that he still noticed the ears slightly pointed and some of the odd features still in place.

Eragon's eyes focused on Lord Anthony for a moment and he bowed slightly, a sign more of courtesy than of any particular oath of loyalty of submission. Anthony returned the bow slightly. "I am Lord Anthony, and I have been granted permission to negotiate in good faith by his majesty, King Duncan of Araluen."

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer, Argetlam and Dragon Rider of the Varden."

Halt motioned for them to head over to the table and as one the group seemed to move settling in around the small table. Will would be sent to the side rooms to gather a couple of the chairs to stack up around the table but as soon as he came back and everyone was seated Eragon would speak again.

"There are still a lot of questions to be answered, I know, but let me say that from what I have gleaned it would be an honor to help you in this fight. All I ask is that, once this war is done and Morgarath defeated, you give me access to your scrolls and maps. My number one priority is and will be, for the duration of my stay here, to return to Alagaesia and to the Varden." He explained.

"Who is this Varden?" Anthony asked. "I have never heard of them nor of this Alagaesia."

"Alagaesia is where I am from." Eragon began. "The Varden are a group of men, dwarves, and elves all aligned against a tyrant king."

"A group of rebels then?" Halt asked and Eragon nodded.

"Tell me then," Crawley said. "Why should loyal subjects to a king aide someone whose stated goal is to support a rebel group. Why should we help a traitor to his own king? Who is to say, then, that you would not betray our trust as you have your kings?"

Eragon paused and then sighed knowing he would have to give details he would rather not. "To understand the reasons, you will have to be patient while I explain what happened." And at the nodding of the men in agreement Eragon began. It was a tale he had heard Brom spin, what seemed so long ago. The fire crackled as he began to speak images of Brom, his father, flashed in his mind's eye.

"Our tale must begin a long time ago, and interestingly enough it begins with an elf. The boys name, who I don't know went out foolishly into the wilds on a hunt and on that day he slew a dragon as if it were no more than a buck or other wild animal. What the elf and indeed his entire race did not know was that the dragons, were intelligent as you or I. Angered by this boys insolence the dragons retaliated slaying the youth for his crime." Eragon began.

"What followed was a devastating war for both the elves and the dragons, a war which threatened to engulf both races and to lead them both to their destruction. The elves at first realizing their mistake fought just to protect themselves and to find a way to communicate with the dragons, but it was not to be. As the war raged on the elves were taken aback by the dragons ferocity and it would have waged until both sides were destroyed if not for another elvin youth who happened upon a dragon egg." He said leaving out the name.

The fire flicked lightly in the place unbidden and unattended as the small group looked at Eragon. "This youth, instead of destroying the dragon egg, kept it and hid it and when the dragon hatched for him he raised it. The two then set out finding a way to communicate between the races and was able to bring about a peace, though tentative at first. Thus, to maintain the peace between the races, the dragon riders were formed. To protect and guard was their mission, and for thousands of years they succeeded. Their prowess in battle was unmatched, for each had the strength of ten me. They were immortal unless blade or poison took them. For good only were their powers used, and under their tutelage tall cities and towers were built out of the living stone. While they kept the peace, the land flourished. It was a golden time. The elves were allies to humans, and the dwarves were our friends." Eragon said quoting the story Brom had told back in Carvahall. "Wealth flowed into our cities, and men prospered. But weep… for it could not last."

"Though no enemy could destroy them, they could not guard against themselves. And it came to pass at the height of their power that a boy, Galbatorix by name, was born in the province of Izilbeth, which is no more. At ten he was tested, as was the custom, and it was found that great power resided in him. The riders accepted him as their own.

"Through their training he passed, exceeding all others in skill. Gifted with a sharp mind and strong body, he quickly took his place among the riders' ranks. Some saw his abrupt rise as dangerous and warned the others, but the Riders had grown arrogant in their power and ignored caution."

"So it was that soon after his training was finished, Galbatorix took a reckless trip with two friends. Far north they flew, day and night, and passed into the remaining territory of the Urgals. They foolishly thought that their new powers would protect them. There on a thick sheet of ice, unmelted even in summer, they were ambushed in their sleep. Though his friends and their dragons were butchered and he suffered great wounds, Galbatorix slew his attackers. Tragically, during the fight a stray arrow pierced his dragon's heart. Without the arts to save her, she died in his arms. Then were the seeds of madness planted." He said softly pausing to take a slow drink of the coffee Will had just poured for him and the others. He could see the thoughts swirling around but they didn't interrupt letting him weave his tale, though he wasn't as good as Brom had been at story telling he was trying to borrow from what he'd seen his father do. Trying to imitate the master.

"Alone, drained of much of his strength and half mad with loss, Galbatorix wandered without hope in that desolate land, seeking death. It did not come to him, though he threw himself without fear against any living thing. Urgals and other monsters soon began to flee from his haunted form. During this time, he began to realize that the Riders might grant him another dragon. Driven by this thought, he began the arduous journey, on foot, back through the Spine." Seeing the looks of confusion he added. "A range of mountains which runs down the northwestern side of the Empire and Alagaesia." To which the men seemed to nod.

"Territory he had soared over effortlessly on a dragon's back now took him months to traverse. He could hunt with magic, but oftentimes he walked in places where animals simply did not travel. Thus when he finally left the mountains, he was close to death. It was a farmer that found him collapsed in the mud and summoned the Riders.

"Unconscious, he was taken to their holdings, and his body healed. He slept for four days. Upon awakening he gave no sign of his fevered mind. When he was brought before a council convened to judge him, Galbatorix demanded another dragon. The desperation of the request revealed his dementia, and the council saw him for what he truly was. Denied his hope, Galbatorix, through the twisted mirror of his madness, came to believe it was the Riders' fault his dragon had died. Night after night he brooded on that and formulated a plan to exact revenge."

"He found a sympathetic Rider, and there his insidious words took root. By persistent reasoning and the use of dark secrets learned from a shade, he inflamed the Rider against their elders. Together they treacherously lured and killed an elder. When the foul deed was done, Galbatorix turned on his ally and slaughtered him without warning. The Riders found him, then, with blood dripping from his hands. A scream tore from his lips, and he fled into the night. As he was cunning in his madness, they could not find him.

"For years, he hid in wastelands like a hunted animal, always watching for his pursuers. His atrocity was not forgotten, but over time searches ceased. Then through some ill fortune, he met a young rider, Morzan – Strong of body, but weak of mind. Galbatorix convinced Morzan to leave a gate unbolted in Ilirea, which is now known as Uru'baen. Through this gate Galbatorix entered and stole a dragon hatchling.

"He and his new disciple hid themselves in an evil place where the Riders dared not venture. There Morzan entered into a dark apprenticeship, learning secrets and forbidden magic that should never have been revealed. When his instruction was finished and Galbatorix's black dragon, Shruikan, was fully grown, Galbatorix revealed himself to the world, with Morzan at his side. Together they fought any Rider they met. With each kill their strength grew. Twelve of the Riders joined Galbatorix out of desire for power and revenge against perceived wrongs. Those twelve, with Morzan, became the Thirteen Forsworn. The Riders were unprepared and fell beneath the onslaught. The elves, too, fought bitterly against Galbatorix, but they were overthrown and forced to flee their most secret places."

Eragon noticed some of the questioning looks he was getting and knew he would have to answer more questions than he wanted to. He knew Brom's story left a lot of holes but it was the easiest to recount and the most fluid of the stories. The holes were more technical than they were of anything else and required more knowledge of the events occurring that an average person, Brom's audience would or would care to know.

"Only Vrael, leader of the Riders, could resist Galbatorix and the Forsworn. Ancient and wise, he struggled to save what he could and keep the remaining dragons from falling to his enemies. In the last battle, before the gates of Doru Areaba, Vrael defeated Galbatorix, but hesitated with the final blow. Galbatorix smote him in the side. Grievously wounded, Vrael fled to Utgard Mountain, where he hoped to gather strength. But it was not to be. For Galbatorix found him. As they fought Galbatorix kicked Vrael in the fork of his legs. With that underhanded blow, he gained dominance over Vrael and removed his head with a blazing sword.

"Then as power rushed through his veins, Galbatorix anointed himself King over all Alagaesia. And from that day he ruled. " Eragon paused at the point where Brom ended his story then said.

"The person who told this story, Brom, was a rider before the fall and a pupil under the same rider that taught Morzan before his fall to Galbatorix." Eragon explained. "His dragon was slain by the Forsworn. After the fall, he helped bring about the Varden and killed several of the Forsworn and took part in stealing a dragon egg."

Halt observed the boy for a moment unsure whether or not to believe the story but then interjected. "Saphira right?" He asked to which Eragon nodded.

"What I don't understand, if I am to believe that story," Lord Anthony interjected. "Is how did just a dozen Riders defeat the whole order of them? And why did you call yourself the last free dragon rider? You certainly don't look old enough to have taken part in these events even if your immortal I am sure you would appear older than you are now."

Eragon nodded expecting those questions. "The problem Lord Anthony is that often times these battles were between riders, which are fought with magic rather than with swords. You seek to take over your opponents mind before you cast a killing spell. A talent with which Galbatorix excelled." Eragon gave a brief description of how such battles occurred between the riders and described magic in general which he was surprised none of them had heard of.

"What you have yet to explain is why we should help a traitor to his king." It was Crawley who once again spoke. "We understand he attained it via unscrupulous means but he is still a king nonetheless."

"The problem is Galbatorix is a tyrant, but he isn't a normal tyrant or a normal king. The problem is that normally one is blessed to be under a good king or just unfortunate to be under a tyrant but that eventually all will meet the balancing scales of death. Since Galbatorix was a Rider, this rule no longer applies to him. He is immortal meaning that he will never age nor will his reign ever end unless it is forced to end. If he is allowed to continue on people will suffer for generations to come without a hope of reprieve, we fight him with allies of the nation of the elves, the dwarves, and the last free human kingdom of Surda. That is why I must find a way back to the Varden."

"And how did you get here?" Lord Anthony asked. "I have never heard of this place called Alagaesia."

"I don't know, that is why I wish to use your resources to try and find what I can about possible magic here or maybe if there is a map that might have it on there."

"And to utilize those resources you realize it wouldn't be free. Thus you wish to help us out in this war with Morgarath." Crawley observed.

"Aye." Eragon replied leaning back in his seat.

"Is there anything else you need from us?" Anthony asked.

"Not unless I can find a way back for more than Saphira and myself. If I can I would ask you to help the Varden with men. Of course, I can't guarantee that I will find a way back for more than myself and Saphira so I won't include any obligation in a pact."

"Then we are agreed, Eragon Shadeslayer." Lord Anthony said extending a hand. "I will have the scribes draw up a contract between our sides and we will forge an alliance." Eragon took the hand and shook it gently reaching out through his mind.

"With your permission there is one other that needs to be included before we continue further."

"Who is that?" Crawley asked and the house shook as something heavy landed outside.

_Me._ The single word was projected into the minds of those in the cottage.

Lord Anthony glanced out the window and jumped in fright tipping his chair back and falling out onto hard wooden floor. Crawley upon rising and looking out the window let out a whistle of surprise. "Well, you don't see one of those every day. Now I can see why these Riders were so revered where you come from." He said looking at Eragon. "And she's as intelligent as you or I then?"

"If not more so." Eragon nodded glancing out at Saphira. _Show off._ He sent through their link.

_You would show off as well if you were a dragon._ Came her indignant reply.

Unable to think of a suitable reply to that Eragon looked at the others briefly, including Gilan who seemed pensive and unsure about what was going on as if his world had been turned on its head, and said. "Come outside, and I will introduce you." He said moving over towards the door and the group followed with Will and Halt coming out last.

"Halt?" Will whispered under his breath, trying to be quiet so their conversation was private.

The ranger rose an eyebrow slightly. The apprentice knew that was as close as he was going to get to permission to go ahead and forged ahead with his question. "Do you believe his story; I mean it sounded so…." He trailed off for a moment. "Unbelievable…farfetched perhaps?" Will said unsure of how to ask,

Halt nodded in understanding though it was just a slight movement. "I know why you ask, but we have no reason to doubt Eragon. No one has a basis in this except, for perhaps Eragon. So we have to accept his statements until the evidence proves otherwise. You should practice keeping an open mind Will, possibilities exist, a ranger should never overlook the details. Remain cautious though, everyone has an agenda."

Will nodded and moved to follow Halt outside towards the Dragon.


End file.
